Super Smash Bros: The Survival
by FlipWise
Summary: The worlds have been put out of order by one powerful force. Sides have been decided by this force to disrupt the Nintendo universe that we all know. Now seven well known fighters have to set things right, with no knowledge of who is corrupted & who isn't
1. Teaser

Super Smash Bros: The Survival

The area of Hyrule Temple was nearly empty. The vast scenery had plenty to explore. With symbols of the tri-force displayed around ever corner which spread to the very edge of the area. This seemed to be floating on thin-air in the sky. Below was nothing but clouds.

Suddenly, foot steps could be heard coming from the bottom of the temple. Hands suddenly appeared at the edge of a gap that had been blown away from a powerful force. The hands gripped the edge and pulled up the rest of it's body. The person can be recognized as the world famous, Mario. The renowned plumber took a few looks around, and continued his way up as he jumped to an upper platform. He surveyed the scenery again, but instead of taking another jump, he sat down.

Mario looked into the clear sky, as dirt was carried by the wind past his white gloves, and thought for a while. This was a brand new environment for him, and a brand new problem.

'How this of could happened' he thought. The day that everyone was deceived, the day that order was put into a spin. He shouldn't be here. He worried about Princess Peach and all the community of the Mushroom Kingdom. What became of them?

Mario decided to think back. What could have gone wrong on that day? What would put him and six others against practically the world?


	2. Opportunity

Chapter 2 

The broad field of the Mushroom Castle was being overcast by its usual sunny day. Small mushroom people described as Toads could be seen playing in front of the Castle, but two figures stood out in the presence of the residents of Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario was walking across the field with his special one, Princess Peach, who wore her usual long pink dress and held an umbrella to keep her shade, as she strutted with, and yet towered over, the Italian plumber as they passed underneath a tree.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Mario?" she asked looking down at his signature red hat.

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed.

It was an exceptionally beautiful day, especially since he knew that the evil creature, Bowser, wouldn't be a problem for a while. He had been working on some evil plan the other day but Mario and his younger yet taller brother Luigi caught him before he could fulfill them. It would be months or even years before the mutated turtle could pull another plan out his shell. This would be perfect as Mario could lie under the shade and take nice naps, or even get himself into a game of golf or tennis.

Those plans exited his mind as he saw a few toads running his way and another taller person with them.

"Hey, bro," greeted Mario with his Italian accent just as present as before.

Luigi slid to a halt in front of his brother and friend as he panted for a few seconds. Peach wondered if anything was wrong, but Mario knew otherwise. Since usually when there's trouble Luigi would be screaming his older sibling's name. He finally caught his breath and said with a slightly deeper Italian tone,

"Look at what came in the mail a few minutes ago, Mario."

Mario was given the letter and he looked at the envelope with Peach looking over his back. The letter was surely to him, but who it was from was what caught his attention.

"Hal?" he asked looking up at Luigi, who just shrugged at him.

He turned his attention back to the letter and ripped it open. Luigi came behind him as both he Peach looked over Mario to look at the letter, and they were both drawn into the design that was on there. But what really caught there attention was in the top right corner was a symbol. It was a circle that had been slashed into four uneven parts.

But before either could read what the letter said, Mario folded back up and stuck it in his back pocket.

"What did it say?" asked the Princess as Mario turned around to her and Luigi.

"I've been invited to a tournament of some sorts," he answered.

"Really? Where?" asked Luigi with an excited tone.

"It didn't say. It just said your regular use of transportation will take you where you need to be."

"Regular mode of transportation?"

Just as Luigi said that, a warp pipe appeared a few feet from the three, which surprised a few toads.

Mario stared at the green pipe along with everyone else, who also stared at Mario when they noticed his blank expression. He turned around to the two he most trusted and asked,

"Do you think I should go?"

"It sounds like you would have fun, Mario," answered Peach with a smile.

"Yeah, bro. I wish I was invited."

"But what if it's a trap?" asked Mario as he put his hand under his chin.

"Since when has that been a problem?" stated Luigi putting more confidence in his brother.

"I'll wish you the best of luck," said Peach and she bended over and put a quick kiss on Mario's cheek. His face turned as red as his cap as he successfully kept his balance so he wouldn't faint like the moment when Bowser trapped the princess in her own castle.

The toads cheered along with Peach and Luigi. Mario took another glance at the pipe, and then clenched his fist. He walked toward the pipe and stopped a few steps in front of it. He turned around to everyone and announced,

"I'll be back."

With that, he did a high and marvelous back flip and fell completely through the pipe. Through the pipe everyone could hear him yell,

"Here we go!"

And at the end of that saying, the warp pipe went back into the ground.


	3. Explosions

Chapter 3

As Mario traveled through the tunnel, his stomach was twisting along with the path of the pipe. He hadn't felt like this in a while…well this nervous actually. He admitted to himself that he had always felt a bit nervous whenever he had to face Bowser, not knowing what plan or tricks he had up his sleeve. But he always let his bravery cover that. But this was different. He had no idea of anyone that he would be facing, nor what they would be capable of.

Before he could carry on with these thoughts, he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

'Well, it's now or nothing,' he thought and he popped out of the end of the tunnel.

Once he landed, he first observed where he was. It seemed as if he was on top of a castle of some sorts, if not then a temple. This was a lot different than the Mushroom Castle though. Instead of red cones, the castle had green ones to show the highest point of the structures. It was also a lot colder and slightly darker than the bright and warm area he had just left.

Before he could make anymore conclusions he saw a wide, navy blue beam coming down on the other side of the castle. And coming down from that beam was a figure, obviously wearing green. As the person landed, he pulled a sword out and gave a stance for battle. However, he looked just as confused as Mario, until he noticed him on the other side of the field.

"State your name," yelled the person and Mario yelled back,

"Mario. I'm here for the battle!"

The character looked even more confused as he lowered his sword slightly. Mario took that as a sign that he wasn't going to battle, but was prepared for any sudden moves. And he didn't blame him. The Italian walked towards the figure and then began with the question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Link. And this is Hyrule. My home."  
"You're home? So you planned this tournament."

"No. Did you receive a letter as well?"

Before Mario could answer, throughout the area someone yelled

"Go!" which both startled the two fighters. They looked at each other and Link said,

"I think the fight shall begin now."

"You think so?" asked Mario as he looked around and then noticed in the sky there was a timer that seemed to be counting down. This had to be the first round.

He looked at Link who just nodded at him. Mario nodded back and jumped back a few feet and prepared himself for battle. Link then jumped at him and Mario lunged back to avoid Link's swinging of the sword.

Link continued to this same tactic and Mario continued to dodge. He knew that he couldn't get close to the swordsman without getting swiped. He had throw something at him, but what?

Suddenly, he noticed something pop out of thin air on the other side of the temple. Mario squinted his eyes and noticed what it was before Link took another swing at him. It was a fire flower! That was exactly what he needed.

This time instead of hopping backward, Mario did a full somersault over Link's head when he took another swing at him. He took this opportunity and ran over towards the fire flower. But before he could get there, he felt something strike him the back of his head and he was thrown forward onto the ground.

He looked up and turned around to see what hit him. He saw Link catching a boomerang in his hand and then saw him pull out what seemed to be a lighted bomb. He jumped up quickly knowing what Link was planning, as he had thrown a few bombs in his lifetime also.

He ran as fast as he could and narrowly escaped the explosion but was still thrown forward by the impact. He flew through the air and grabbed the fire flower that was on the ground. Mario flew over a ledge and landed on the ground face to face to what seemed like a shelter. He looked at the fire flower in his hand. He would need to hang on to this.

He then remembered a rumor that he had heard a while ago. His clothing always changed colors when he used this, but he heard that if he put it in his pocket, he could be more discreet. But it was only a rumor though…

A bomb then exploded on the shelter and Mario stuck the fire flower in his back pocket. He would take this chance. He jumped over the ledge and to his surprise saw another bomb coming his way. Using nothing but instincts he acted like he was throwing a baseball and ball of fire appeared in his hand and was thrown forward towards the bomb.

The impact of both infernos hit each other which caused an explosion. This move took Link by surprise and Mario used this to his advantage and threw another fireball towards his foe.

It was Link's turn to use instinct as he used his shield to block the fireball. Well that was much help. Suddenly another object appeared out of thin air between the two fighters. It was a pink and white capsule that caught the attention and curiosity of the two. The both raced for it, but Mario threw a fire ball while he was running which made Link slow down to put up his shield.

Mario scooped of the capsule and threw it right at Link as he put his shield down. Therefore it struck him in the face so hard that he tumbled and slid across the arena. Mario kept running as he jumped into the air and struck Link again with his two feet jabbing out. This Link sailed off the castle roof, but quickly air jumped his way towards Mario. Without thinking or hesitating, Mario cocked his fist back and punched Link so hard that he sailed even further. Suddenly to Mario's surprise, an explosion appeared out of no where and caught Link. He heard him scream as the explosion calmed and there was nothing there.

This event puzzled the plumber. What the hell what that? Did Link actually just…die! Another warp pipe appeared and Mario shook his head. There was no way he was going to risk this. He might have actually killed someone over a stupid tournament that no meaning to him.

He called his own warp pipe that would take him to the Mushroom Castle once again. He wasn't going to take this risk. The pipe he called appeared in front of him and ignored the pipe that spontaneously appeared on the other side of the platform. He was going home.

He traveled through the warp pipe, deciding how he could tell this story to Peach, Luigi and the rest of the Toads. Surprisingly though, once he reached the end of the pipe, he wasn't exactly where he expected himself to be. He recognized the area, but it wasn't the Mushroom Castle, it was Yoshi's Island.

Suddenly millions of Yoshi's dropped from the sky and landed around him which was followed by the familiar sound of,

"Go!"

"Mama-Mia," groaned Mario. He still wasn't home, but he wanted to leave, so he started asking the Yoshi's, since they were always friendly enough to help.

"Hey, do you guys know how to-"

They seemed to be ignoring him, which put Mario further into confusion. Mario decided to walk around and then noticed that this wasn't exactly Yoshi's' island. It looked like a piece had just been taken out since there was nothing but thin air over the ledge.

All of a sudden, he felt a kick which nearly knocked over the edge.

"What in the world!?"

A Yoshi had just kicked him. What was that about? Then another Yoshi kicked him…and then the others decided that they would join in on the fun. This pushed the Italian to his limit and with one swift kick move, knocked all the Yoshi's out of plain sigh. This couldn't' be real Yoshis'. They were never this violent. More of the dinosaurs dropped in and Mario continued to attack them. Two by two and sometime three by three Yoshi's flew off the platform and exploded into thin-air like Link did.

This continued until another warp pipe appeared. Mario stared at it. It seemed as if he had no choice. He sighed and decided that he would continue on with this game. He hopped inside of it and traveled to his next area.


	4. Is It Real?

A/N: When thinking about it, I'm going to leave out sections I had came up with for break the targets and board the platforms just to keep the story moving along.

Chapter 4

When Mario hopped out of the pipe next, he felt a little bit different. He landed on what seemed like a giant white platform. He looked around a little bit more noticed that there was what seemed to be a formation of a giant Z in the distance. It also didn't take him long to draw the conclusion that he was in space.

"Now I may be a plumber, but I'm not an idiot. How am I breathing?"

As the hero pondered this, he noticed a ship flying around in the distance. It then turned and zoomed towards the area where Mario was. As the object flew over the platform, a figure hopped out and Mario knew that the fight was about to begin.

He sized up his foe and realized what he facing this time. It seemed to be a giant fox, which was fully clothed and stood on its hind legs.

"I guess you're here to battle huh?" it asked.

"Yeah. Do you know too much about this tournament?"

"Probably know more than you do. Name's Fox."

"Mario."

"Go!"

The second the two heard that they stared at each other, with slight friendly smirks.

"Good luck," said Fox.

"Same to you," replied Mario and he ran towards the humanistic mammal.

Not to his surprise though, the character was very swift and took off running towards Mario, himself. He wasn't exactly prepared for this as Fox jumped and slammed his foots onto Mario's head.

He grunted as he flew back a few feet and landed on his back. He sat up quickly to see that the Fox was on the move again. He decided that it would be hard to catch this guy as he quickly threw a fireball at him. Fox's next move however took Mario by complete surprise as a bright blue diamond surrounded the animal and the fireball was reflected back to his own deliverer.

He barely dodged the ember as it was sent bouncing back to him and decided that he would have to figure out a new strategy. But what?

He barely had time to think of one as Fox came speeding towards him again and Mario did a flip over him. But the Fox did a jump that could match the plumbers and struck him again. He went sailing this time and caught onto a ledge that seemed to be the end of the hill, but noticed terrain under.

Mario looked up just in time to notice that Fox had just shot something at him. Mario quickly let go of the ledge as his fingers missed the red object coming towards him. As he landed he saw that it was a laser and it was still sailing into the distance. Just at that moment Fox jumped over the ledge and pointed both of his feet down towards his foe which missed him as the plumber rolled back.

But he ha rolled back too far as Mario saw that he was at the actual ledge, where it seemed to be a rocket of some sort blowing out engine flares.

'We must be on top of a spaceship' concluded Mario and saw Fox running at him with great speed once again.

The mascot anticipated this and he cocked back his fist and flew it right into Fox's face, the same way he did with Link. Fox flew back towards the wall of the ledge Mario had just been clinging on to and hit it with great force. Mario took advantage of this and slide feet first into Fox striking him once again. Then using a leg swipe type of move, imitating a break dancer, he hit the mammal once again and he grunted twice, as he hit the wall.

Suddenly there was a peculiar sound behind him and Mario turned around to see two blue flares coming at his back. Using his amazing acrobatic moves, Mario hopped into the air and the blue flare struck Fox, electrocuting him into the wall with three times as much force as before.

He bounced off the wall and went over the end of the ship before another explosion encapsulated him into thin air. Mario ran to look at where the explosion had just happened. What exactly was going on here?

Another warp pipe appeared and Mario looked at it. He hoped that neither Fox nor Link died with these explosions. As they both seemed like good people. He hopped into the warp pipe with thoughts of them.

Where the warp pipe took Mario made him feel more comfortable. But that was only because of a few reasons. Number one was because when he did his usual routine of looking at the scenery, he noticed the Mushroom Castle was actually right below him. Second when he noticed that he had two foes, one was what seemed to look like a space cadet wearing a purple suit with a red helmet. Reminded Mario of those classic 80's movies he used to watch when he was younger, but what made Mario happy was to see that the foe's partner was,

"Link!"

And thirdly,

"Hey Bro!"

Mario turned around suddenly and noticed that his partner for this battle was,

"Luigi!?"

"Go!"

"Watch out!"

Mario suddenly ducked down to avoid the space cadets kick, which met the ground as Luigi took a jump back to avoid the attempted hit.

"What are you doing here!?" yelled Mario.

"Tell you later?!" his brother responded which made Mario pay attention to Link as he then noticed his sudden difference in change. Instead of wearing a green tunic like when he and Mario had first met, he was wearing a blue outfit. Why the sudden change?

Link then came running at Mario and then started angrily swinging his sword at Mario, who barely dodge the blade as it went for his arms and legs.

"Whoa! Link!"

This didn't seem like the Link he met before. He seemed to be a calm warrior. This one seemed to be angered by something. Was it because of their previous battle?

"Link! If our previous battle did something to you I-"

While trying to make his apology, Mario was struck, luckily, by the blunt part of the sword which sent him tumbling over the wooden bridge of the platform he was on and he rolled off.

"Mario!" he heard Luigi yell, who was battling the other fighter at the time.

Mario fell and to his surprise hit something solid. As he sat up he noticed he was on some sort of brick structure that seemed to be moving into the platform, thus causing room to shrink. Link landed on the other side of the structure and Mario concluded that the only way out of this situation was to defeat Link.

Link took more jabs at Mario swishing his sword around trying to strike the plumber once again. He successfully dodged all the attacks and gave Link a good solid punch which knocked him into the other side of the moving bricks. Mario then noticed that he was right on the edge of the structure and instinctively moved towards where he could stand without being at risk of falling.

However, Link had gotten up by then and ran at Mario who followed with another swing of the blade and Mario hopping cleanly over him. Before Link could figure out what happened the ground slid from underneath his feet and fell towards the ground. As a last desperate move, he threw his boomerang which nailed Mario in the back knocking him off course of where he wanted to land.

The explosion caught Link from underneath and Mario saw that that would soon be his fate now that he saw he had only a slight chance of getting to safe grounds. He took this chance by hopping in mid-air, trying to uppercut his way up, but even that wasn't enough as he was inches away from the edge.

Luckily, Luigi dropped right down and grabbed his older brother's hand right in the nick of time. Luigi helped Mario onto the structure.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Nice tournament so far, huh?"

"It's um…different," stated Mario while brushing dust off his arms. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well. When I got home from the castle, I noticed that I had gotten the same letter you did. A warp pipe appeared right in front of me and I hopped right in."

"Okay…but something's not right here."

"What?!" asked Luigi with concern evident in his voice and facial expression.

"You know that guy back there I was fighting? With the sword?"

"Yeah. He seems pretty good. That Power Ranger looking guy I fought wasn't half bad either. I got him in the long run though."

"Yeah, well the guy I fought just now. I battled him when I first got here. And he was nothing like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…for one, he wore a green outfit…"  
"Nice color."

"…and he wasn't as much of angry fighter when I first fought him. I thought I had actually killed him."

"Killed him?!"

"Yeah. Because of those explosion things that happened when we knocked them off the area. Which was why I was happy to see him on this round. But he seemed different."

"Maybe he's mad because you defeated him."

"Maybe. But what's even crazier is that when I called my own warp pipe to try to go home, I ended up in this place that looked like Yoshi's Island. And what made it worse was that all the Yoshi's there started kicking me."

"That doesn't sound like any of the Yoshi's we know."  
"Exactly."

Just then, two warp pipes appeared on either side of the Mario brothers. They both looked at the pipes, then each other.

"Maybe we'll find more answers as we keep going," stated Luigi.

"I hope so. Be careful. If you find out anything dangerous, try your best to get to the Mushroom Kingdom."  
"Aren't we there already?"

Mario looked into the scenery and then the warp pipe.

"Something tells me that we aren't exactly in the real Mushroom Kingdom."


End file.
